A number of medical ailments are treated or treatable through the application of electrical stimulation to an afflicted portion of a patient's body. Two examples of electrical stimulation may include magnetic or inductive stimulation which may make use of a changing magnetic field, and electric or capacitive stimulation in which an electric field may be applied to the tissue. Neurons, muscle and tissue cells are all forms of biological circuitry capable of carrying electrical signals and responding to electrical stimuli. For example, when an electrical conductor is passed through a magnetic field, an electric field is induced causing current to flow in the conductor. Because various parts of the body also act as a conductor, when a changing magnetic field is applied to the portion of the body, an electric field is created causing current to flow. In the context of biological tissue, for example, the resultant flow of electric current stimulates the tissue by causing neurons in the tissue to depolarize. Also, in the context of muscles, for example, muscles associated with the stimulated neurons contract. In essence, the flow of electrical current allows the body to simulate typical and often desired chemical reactions.
Electrical stimulation has many beneficial and therapeutic biological effects. For example, the use of magnetic stimulation is effective in rehabilitating injured or paralyzed muscle groups. Another area in which magnetic stimulation is proving effective is treatment of the spine. The spinal cord is difficult to access directly because vertebrae surround it. Magnetic stimulation may be used to block the transmission of pain via nerves in the back (e.g., those responsible for lower back pain). Further, unlike the other medical processes that stimulate the body, electrical stimulation may be non-invasive. For example, using magnetic fields to generate current in the body produces stimulation by passing the magnetic field through the skin of a patient.
Magnetic stimulation also has proven effective in stimulating regions of the brain, which is composed predominantly of neurological tissue. One area of particular therapeutic interest is the treatment of neuropsychiatric disorders. It is believed that more than 28 million people in the United States alone suffer from some type of neuropsychiatric disorder. These include specific conditions such as depression, schizophrenia, mania, obsessive-compulsive disorder, panic disorders, just to name a few. One particular condition, depression, is the often referred to as the “common cold” of psychiatric disorders, believed to affect 19 million people in the United States alone, and possibly 340 million people worldwide. Modern medicine offers depression patients a number of treatment options, including several classes of anti-depressant medications like selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors (SSRI), MAIs, tricyclics, lithium, and electroconvulsive therapy (ECT). Yet many patients remain without satisfactory relief from the symptoms of depression. To date, ECT remains the “gold standard” of treatments for severe depression; however, many patients will not undergo the procedure because of its severe side effects.
Recently, repetitive transcranial magnetic stimulation (rTMS) has been shown to have significant anti-depressant effects for patients, even those that do not respond to the traditional methods and medications. In one embodiment of rTMS, a subconvulsive stimulation is applied to the prefrontal cortex in a repetitive manner, causing a depolarization of cortical neuron membranes. The membranes are depolarized by the induction of small electric fields, usually in excess of 1 volt per centimeter (V/cm). These small electric fields result from a rapidly changing magnetic field applied non-invasively.
It is now well known to those skilled in the art that both the left and right prefrontal cortex regions of the brain have strong communication links to Limbic System structures, which contain the “circuits” controlling mood and general behavior. One objective of rTMS is to provide stimulation to these biological circuits through a non-invasive, subconvulsive technique to relieve the symptoms of depression without many of the negative side effects of ECT or medications. However, one reported side effect of rTMS for the treatment of depression is patient discomfort at the site of the stimulation. This discomfort is caused, in part, by the depolarization of neuron membranes in the scalp and the resulting scalp muscle contractions that occur at the frequency of the rTMS. Testing has shown that approximately 25% of rTMS patients report this discomfort to be at a level that is very uncomfortable. In general, the greater the power and the higher the frequency of the therapeutic magnetic stimulation, the more discomfort is reported. Yet, reducing the power levels may not be a viable option because greater power has been shown to desirably stimulate deeper structures. Also, relatively higher frequencies (e.g., greater than 1 Hertz (Hz)) have been shown to have a greater anti-depressant effect.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop techniques for reducing discomfort caused by electrical stimulation.